In urban or other congested areas, finding a parking space for a vehicle can be a time consuming and challenging process. Especially in these areas, where vehicle congestion is ever increasing, various methods have been explored for easing the burden of finding a parking space. For example, systems have been installed in parking garages to alert incoming drivers to the direction and location of available parking spaces. Such systems require large investments in infrastructure since they include detectors at each space as well as lighted electronic signage to direct drivers through the garage. Other systems have been developed to allow drivers to reserve a space by an on line link to a centralized parking reservation system. These require a driver to make a reservation before arriving at a destination which can be time consuming and difficult in situations where arrival time and destination are uncertain. These systems either require a large investment in infrastructure or lack the flexibility to allow a driver to instantaneously locate available parking upon arrival at a destination. What is needed is a system and method of locating available parking instantaneously as it becomes available.